


Looking to the Sea

by dreakawa



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: Life on the isle was not just difficult, but cruel. Jobs were cruel, the lack of sun was cruel, and mostly, people were cruel. It wasn't easy getting your name out there, and it was this exact thing that brought him to Uma.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Looking to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this backstory for my Harry RP account and figured I'd post it here!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave kudos & comments 🥰❤

Life on the isle was nothing short of a nightmare.

Harry Hook had learned early on that it was kill or be killed. Not literally, of course; well, not usually. But the expression still stands. If you don't hold your own, you won't make it.

Being the son of Captain Hook had it's advantages and disadvantages. He was often feared merely by association, which made it easy to get around the isle without being bothered. On the other side, he was absolutely terrified of crocodiles. Sure, he loved his hook, but he could take it off and set it aside when he needed to, unlike his father. He preferred to keep it that way.

Life on the isle was not just difficult, but cruel. Jobs were cruel, the lack of sun was cruel, and mostly, people were cruel. It wasn't easy getting your name out there, and it was this exact thing that brought him to Uma.

Uma, daughter of Ursula, was one of the strongest girls that young Harry had ever met. He was shocked when Maleficent's daughter Mal had called Uma "shrimpy" and told her she wasn't strong enough to be in her crew. He'd seen first hand that night when Uma had hidden away, her pain evident. He'd stayed with her and by the next morning, they were inseparable.

Children became teenagers and Harry never left Uma's side. She became more bitter and he became more feral, cackling and biting at anyone who dared even look at the sea queen the wrong way. She was the Captain of their crew, and though they'd never actually taken sail thanks to the barrier, they were loyal, none more than Harry. He was soon named her first mate, a name and a job in which he took /very/ seriously.

This was the same time when Harry and Uma grew closer.

Affection on the isle was considered a weakness, something Uma and Harry knew well. They showed their affection in the ways that worked for them; sparring, shoving, playful arm punching. It was at night when they'd sneak away, soft touches becoming something more as they kissed for the first time. Uma learned that Harry loved having his hair played with, and Harry learned Uma was quite fond of tight hugs. During the day, they'd find any small way to brush hands, lean close, /anything/ to touch.

It was also the teenage years when the nightmares began.

It was sporadic at first. Random nights, nothing too specific happening to trigger the attacks.

Then it became weekly, and soon nightly.

Harry couldn't sleep; he was terrified to go to bed. He became even more feral and anxious, snapping at anyone who came to close and and hiding away when he wasn't needed. He didn't know how long he could function like this.

It wasn't until he woke up one night from yet another nightmare, covered in sweat and shaking from head to toe that he hears soft cries. Cries that weren't his. Cries that were coming from Uma's room.

He'd made his way to her quarters to find her tossing and turning, a look of fear on her sleeping features. The exact look he knew so well; the look he woke up with every night.

She had nightmares too, and he'd been so wrapped up in himself that he hadn't even noticed.

It was a risk, but Harry took it anyway. He'd climbed onto her bed and gently grabbed her arms, speaking just loud enough for her to hear.

"Uma, wake up. It's me, it's Harry. You're safe."

She had awoken with a jolt, eyes wide and chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. It took her a few moments of recognition before she pulled Harry close, burying her face in his chest. He'd fallen asleep in her bed that night, and for the first time in years… neither woke up with a nightmare.

They were the only ones to ever see the other scared, and that's how they wanted it.

Uma and Harry, captain and first mate. Two VKs in love.

They knew they'd escape someday; the isle couldn't hold them forever. And when they did, Uma would take over the world, and Harry would be right by her side.


End file.
